Hiding Out
by feegle78
Summary: Cullen hides from Cassandra's wrath.


Gabrielle walked into her office and sat down at her desk. She walked over to her desk and flopped down in her chair. She was so tense her neck ached, the muscles there locked tight and weren't going to unclench any time soon. Meeting with Orlesian nobles always did that.

She heard her door open and groaned. It had to be Josephine, she'd threatened to follow her up if she disappeared to long. When she saw Cullen's blonde head coming up the stairs she smiled in relief.

"Oh I'm so happy it's you!" She said, squeezing and rubbing the back of her neck as he did when he was tense.

"Problems love?" he said coming over and leaning on her desk.

"Not really, my neck is aching though." She complained rubbing the knotted muscles again.

"Where's your armor?" She asked when she noticed he wasn't wearing it. Just a tunic and breeches.

"I didn't wear it today as I'm not training any new recruits or soldiers. I don't wear it all the time." He said on an exasperated sigh. Gabrielle decided not to argue. If he didn't want to wear his armour today who was she to argue? Especially when the material of his tunic hugged his chest the way it did.

Cullen walked around behind her, taking his coat off and tossing it over the chair opposite her. He started to knead the muscles in her neck, gently working out a particularly big knot at the base of her skull.

Gabrielle moaned when the muscle started to loosen, "Oh don't stop that ever!"

Cullen looked down and frowned slightly. "Are you wearing a skirt?"

Gabrielle opened her eyes and laughed a little at the expression on his face.

"Yes, Josephine said it would be more appropriate for me to wear a skirt to meet with the Orlesian nobles. I generally wouldn't care and wear what I usually wear, but Josephine has been working hard and I didn't want to upset her."

"So, you're still trying to make up for getting drunk with King Alistair and the both of you nailing her small clothes to the notice board outside the tavern?"

"…Yes…It was Alistair's idea!" she said defensively, when Cullen snorted at her, she tried again, "I was just following orders from the King?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Cullen couldn't help but grin as he continued kneading her neck.

The outer door slammed open and they heard Cassandra yell "Cullen!" Cullen's face went slightly pale and he looked around for a place to hide.

"What's - ?" Gabrielle went to ask, but Cullen suddenly ducked under her desk and pulled her chair forward so it looked like she was alone in the room. Just as well the front of the desk went all the way to the ground, or Cassandra would probably drag him out of there from the furious sound of her voice.

Cassandra stomped up the stairs, "Where's Cullen?" she demanded.

"May I ask what has got you in such a snit?" Gabrielle said playing for time. Should she tell Cassandra where Cullen was or should she wait to see what had gotten her in such a temper?

"He took my book." Cassandra said with an angry sneer on her face.

Gabrielle looked at her for a moment then blinked when Cassandra didn't immediately elaborate.

"So…What?" she said slowly.

"He took it and…never mind. I saw him come up here, where is he?"

Gabrielle felt a hand squeeze her ankle and said, "He was here, but he left."

"I didn't see him leave." Cassandra said looking around suspiciously, "His coat is still here." She said pointing to the offending garment. She walked out onto the balcony to see if he was hiding there.

"He left it here by accident I guess." Gabrielle was trying to sound innocent but she'd never been very good at lying. Thankfully Cassandra couldn't see her face.

The hand on her ankle slid upwards, pushing her skirt with it.

Gabrielle stiffened a little in surprise. Oh Maker, what was he up to now?

Cassandra huffed out a sigh as she came back into the room and sat down on the seat with Cullen's coat covering it. Probably hoping to wrinkle it while she sat there.

"What is all this about Cassandra?" Gabrielle's voice came out breathy, but if Cassandra noticed she didn't say anything.

"Cullen pinned my book to the notice board with a message saying that Sera was finished reading it and I could have it back now."

Gabrielle squeaked a little when the hand that had dragged her skirt up, shoved her thighs apart.

"Oh! Oh, I see why you're angry. But isn't that more in line with something Sera would do?" She felt her cheeks flush a little when the hands grabbed her underwear and started to pull them down. Gabrielle shifted a little, not sure if she was trying to help him or hinder him.

"Yes, you also, after the incident with King Alistair and Josephine's underwear." Cassandra looked at her in amused disgust.

Lips grazed Gabrielle's inner thigh, and she sucked in a breath.

"Don't worry about it, Josephine will be over it soon enough." Cassandra said with a dismissive wave of her hand, misinterpreting Gabrielle's indrawn breath.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself, but there were several witnesses. I think you are having an effect on our Commander."

He was having an effect on her as well at the moment. His mouth had opened on her inner thigh and bitten her gently.

"Yes, well, Cullen needs to relax a little sometimes and show his sense of humour…Not in the training yard of course." Gabrielle gasp out when his tongue reached the apex of her thighs and started to make lazy circles.

"Inquisitor are you alright?" Cassandra asked, just noticing that Gabrielle was acting strangely.

"You seem a little out of breath, flustered even. You're not coming down with something are you?"

Gabrielle tried to squeeze her thighs shut, but Cullen was having none of that, he held her open and started tonguing her harder.

"I'm fine." She squeaked out then cleared her throat, "I'm fine, just a little tired today." She smiled and tried to look normal. Probably failing.

Cassandra nodded then continued to vent about everyone finding out her secret love of trashy novels. Especially the ones written by Varric.

Cullen had started to suck on her gently so Gabrielle was having trouble keeping track of what Cassandra was saying. She was panting a little when Cassandra finally drew breath.

"Umm Cassandra I think I should lie down for a while, would you mind letting anyone that wants me know that I won't be available for the next hour-" she jumped a little when teeth nipped her, "Two hours?" She waited to see if she would be nipped again, when it didn't happen, she said more firmly, "two hours."

Not very tactful, but she really needed Cassandra to leave.

Cullen pressed in harder, licking at her clitoris like a cat licking cream.

Far from being insulted Cassandra nodded, "Get some rest Gabrielle. You're looking very flushed." With that she turned and walked out, Gabrielle watched her disappearing down the steps but still didn't move until she heard the door shut behind her. She heard the lock click also, happy for the first time that she'd left a spare key to her outer door down there.

Gabrielle shoved her chair back from her desk and looked down. Cullen looked up at her a small smile on his face, his eyes glittering, lips wet.

"Well, don't stop now." She gasped out. At that he smiled at her and buried his face between her legs again.

Gabrielle arched back and grabbed his head, moaning as he sucked on her. When he thrust two fingers inside her, she gasped, putting her feet on the desk behind Cullen, spreading her legs wider for him.

When his tongue started to circle her clit again she moaned starting to come, writhing against his tongue.

When she was done he got up and pulled her from the chair, bending her over the desk and ripping her skirt up over her thighs. She heard him unlace his breeches and then groaned when she felt him probing her entrance.

He slid in easily, making them both gasp. Gabrielle grabbed the edges of her desk when he started to thrust. Then moved her hips back into each forward jerk of his.

Cullen groaned then grabbed her hips and moved faster. Thrusting again and again until he couldn't hold on any more. His movements became frenzied as his release shot from him, flooding her. He collapsed forward laying on top of her breathing heavily.

They took a moment to recover, then disentangled themselves, moving to the bed stripping the rest of their clothes as they went.

"You should wear skirts more often." Cullen said, his voice gravelly taking Gabrielle in his arms, her head on his shoulder.

Gabrielle smacked him in the middle of the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing the spot. Gabrielle thought for a minute. She wasn't really angry at what he'd done under the desk. She kissed the spot she'd just slapped.

"For putting Cassandra's book on the notice board and pinning a note up saying it was hers. You know Varric's books are her guilty secret."

"Yes, that's why I did it." He said with grin. He looked so relaxed and boyish at that moment she couldn't be angry at him for teasing Cassandra the way he had.

"Well, next time, I'm just walking away. I'm not smoothing things over with her. You face her wrath on your own buddy."

"So, I can't hide under your desk from her again?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Only if I'm wearing a skirt." She grinned back.


End file.
